My background life as Willburg Warrington
by Snarryisreal
Summary: D'accord Willburg Warrington est allé à Poudlard en même temps que Harry Potter mais le serpentard aimerait surtout qu'on cesse de se souvenir de lui uniquement pour ce fait. Tant pis si pour ça il faut égratigner l'image du survivant.
1. La rentrée

**Hello :) ceci est à ma réponse à un concours sur hpfanfiction qui consistait à travers une série de drabbles de 120 mots maximum à se glisser dans la peau d'un OC et à décrire sa vie à Poudlard dans l'ombre des grands héros de cette saga.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

e 1er septembre 1991 je suis persuadé d'avoir fait le plus dur et le plus important en étant réparti à Serpentard comme mon frère Cassius avant moi, nos parents avant lui et enfin vous voyez l'idée.

En me dirigeant vers ma nouvelle maison j'étais donc confiant, de bonne humeur et naïf oui aussi, une honte pour un Serpentard c'est vrai.

Pour ma défense je crois que même les Serdaigles et leur prétendue intelligence n'avaient pas réalisé le créateur de catastrophes qu'allait rapidement devenir Harry Potter.

Je m'appelle Willburg Warrington et même si l'histoire m'a oublié, moi je me souviens de tout et je vais vite vous faire passer l'envie d'être le condisciple du survivant.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de Willburg pour l'instant ?**

 **A suivre le premier de potions de son point de vu ^^.**


	2. Premier cours de potions

**Bonne lecture :).**

Du premier cours de potions cette année là tout le monde a retenu le premier affrontement entre le professeur Rogue et Harry Potter.

Tout le monde ou presque.

A mes yeux, passer toute l'heure à moitié dans l'allée car personne n'avait prévu que Crabbe aurait besoin de l'équivalent de deux places pour que son imposant postérieur soit correctement étalé me marqua bien plus.

Heureusement Neville Londubat fit ce jour-là sauter son premier chaudron et il fut décidé que les bancs deviendraient des tabourets histoire que tout le matériel ne soit pas détruit en une seule fois.

Pour une fois qu'un Gryffondor était utile.

 **Une petite review pour consoler Willburg de ses malheurs ^^ ?**


	3. Premier cours de vol

**Dites bonjour au frère de Willburg ^^.**

-J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié des leçons particulières offertes par les parents cet été me dit sévèrement mon frère alors que je revenais du premier cours de vol.

Je ricanais intérieurement, père et mère s'étaient surtout offerts l'assurance que je ne ridiculise pas le noble nom de la famille Warrington.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Cassius je me suis souvenu de tout mais c'était parfaitement inutile lui répondis-je malgré tout en me souvenant de mon parfait envol dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Non vraiment, Neville Londubat qui provoquait sa quinzième catastrophe de la semaine c'est vrai que c'était tellement plus intéressant.

 **Vous aimez ?**

 **A votre avis sur quoi sera le drabble de demain ?**


	4. Compréhension

**Petit drabble du jour, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même faire coucou ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Pendant un moment je n'ai pas compris la haine viscérale de Drago Malefoy pour Potter.

Bien sûr il y avait la traditionnelle rivalité entre les maisons Serpentards et Gryffondors mais ça me semblait quand même exagéré.

Ensuite il y a eu le premier match de Quidditch et Harry foutu Potter qui n'a pas juste réussi à se contenter d'offrir une victoire écrasante à son équipe.

Non, il a fallu qu'il le fasse en se faisant remarquer une fois de plus.

Et pour une fois ce soir là je ne trouve pas la colère de Malefoy ridicule.

J'insiste quand même sur le pour une fois, très important ce pour une fois.


	5. La coupe des maisons

**Nouveau drabble et premier bilan pour Willburg ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

A mesure que je voyais le sablier des Gryffondors se remplir et la victoire s'éloigner de ma maison à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu je repensais à l'année écoulée.

Les cours de potions avec Londubat, le troll des montagnes, le professeur Quirrell qui décide soudainement de devenir fou et de s'offrir un petit duel avec Potter.

-A quand des points pour avoir survécu à une année avec les Gryffondors et surtout avec Potter ? glissais-je à Pansy Parkinson, assise les lèvres pincées à côté de moi.

A la réflexion j'aurais plutôt dû lui demander si à ce rythme notre seconde année ne serait pas aussi la dernière.

 **A suivre la seconde année de Willburg, une petite review pour fêter la survie de Willburg à cette première année _ ?**


End file.
